Resident Evil
Resident Evil, known as Biohazard in Japan, is a horror game series by Capcom. Since its introduction as a video game, the series has branched out into several other media, the most popular of which being a series of live-action movies. Video games Main Series *''Resident Evil'' (March 22, 1996). PlayStation. Later released on PC and Sega Saturn. Re-released in 2006 for PlayStation Network. **''Resident Evil: Director's Cut'' (September 25, 1997). PlayStation. An updated version. Re-released in 2018 within PlayStation Classic. **''Resident Evil: Deadly Silence'' (January 19, 2006). Nintendo DS. An enhanced port of the original. *''Resident Evil 2'' (January 21, 1998). PlayStation. Later released on PC, Nintendo 64, Game.com, Sega Dreamcast and GameCube. Re-released in 2007 for PlayStation Network. *''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' (September 22, 1999). PlayStation. Later released on PC, Sega Dreamcast and GameCube. Re-released in 2008 for PlayStation Network. *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' (February 3, 2000). Sega Dreamcast. **''Resident Evil Code: Veronica X'' (March 22, 2001). Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Updated version with new cutscenes. *''Resident Evil'' (March 22, 2002). GameCube, later released on Wii. Remake of the original. An HD remastered version was released in 2015 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PC, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Also released in 2019 for Nintendo Switch. *''Resident Evil Zero'' (November 12, 2002). GameCube. Later released on Wii. An HD remastered version will be released in 2016 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PC, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Also released in 2019 for Nintendo Switch. *''Resident Evil 4'' (January 11, 2005). GameCube. Later released on PlayStation 2, PC, Wii, mobile phones, iPhone, Zeebo, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Also released in 2019 for Nintendo Switch. *''Resident Evil 5'' (March 5, 2009). PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Later released for PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox ONe, and Nintendo Switch. *''Resident Evil: Revelations'' (January 26, 2012). Nintendo 3DS. Later released on PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and WiiU. *''Resident Evil 6'' (October 2, 2012). PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Later released for PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox ONe, and Nintendo Switch. *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' (February 4, 2015). PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and PC. *''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard'' (January 24, 2017). PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. **''Resident Evil 7 Teaser Demo: Beginning Hour'' (June 13, 2016). A hour-long demo of Resident Evil 7 which serves as its prologue. *''Resident Evil 2'' (January 19, 2019). PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC. A complete remake of the original game. Side Games *''Resident Evil Survivor'' (January 27, 2000). PlayStation. The first installment in the Gun Survivor spin-off series. *''Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica'' (2002). Arcade and PlayStation 2. Second installment in the Gun Survivor spin-off series *''Resident Evil: Dead Aim'' (February 13, 2003). PlayStation 2. The fourth (and final) installment in the Gun Survivor spin-off series. *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' (December 11, 2003). PlayStation 2. *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File #2'' (September 9, 2004). PlayStation 2. *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' (November 13, 2007). Wii. *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' (November 17, 2009). Wii. *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' (March 20, 2012). PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Later released on PC. Minor Games *''Resident Evil Gaiden'' (December 14, 2001). Game Boy Color. *''Biohazard A.T.N. Assault The Nightmare'' (2002). Mobile phones. *''Resident Evil Confidential Report'' (February 13, 2003). Mobile phones. *''Biohazard The Stories'' (2004). Mobile phones. *''Resident Evil: The Missions'' (December 1, 2005). Mobile phones. *''Biohazard The Operations'' (2007). Mobile phones. *''Biohazard The episodes'' (2007). Mobile phones. *''Resident Evil: Genesis'' (2008). Mobile phones. *''Biohazard: Survival Door'' (2010). Mobile phones. *''Biohazard ZombieBuster'' (2011). Mobile Phones. *''Biohazard Outbreak Survive'' (2011). Mobile devices. *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' (June 2, 2011). Nintendo 3DS. *''Minna to Biohazard Clan Master'' (October 9, 2012). Android and iOS. Part of the Minna to Series of "mobage" or social mobile games. *''Minna to Biohazard Team Survive'' (July 30, 2013). Android and iOS. Also part of the Minna to series. *''Umbrella Corps'' (June 21, 2016). PC and PlayStation 4. *''Bakahaza'' (2017). Android. Portmanteau of "Bakabon" and "Biohazard", a crossover game which sees the cast of manga/anime series Tensei Bakabon in a recreation of the original Resident Evil. Compilations *''Pure Evil 2-Pack'' (December 16, 2004). Nintendo GameCube. A game pack including the Resident Evil remake, Resident Evil Zero and a trial version for Resident Evil 4. *''Resident Evil 10th Anniversary Collection'' (October 24, 2006). Nintendo GameCube. A box set including Resident Evil Zero, the Resident Evil remake and Resident Evil 4. *''Resident Evil: The Essentials'' (September 11, 2007). PlayStation 2. A bundle including Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X, Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil 4. *''Resident Evil Chronicles HD Collection'' (June 2012). PlayStation 3's PlayStation Network. A compilation of The Umbrella Chronicles and Darkside Chronicles. *''Resident Evil Origins Collection'' (January 22, 2016). PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PC, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. A compilation of the HD remasters of Resident Evil and Resident Evil Zero. Cinema Live action *''Resident Evil'' (March 15, 2002) *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (September 10, 2004) *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (September 20, 2007) *''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' (September 2, 2010) *''Resident Evil: Retribution'' (September 3, 2012) *''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter'' (January 27, 2017) CGI *''Biohazard 4D-EXECUTER'' (2000) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (October 18, 2008) *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' (September 25, 2012) *''Resident Evil: Vendetta'' (2017) Publications Novels *''Resident Evil: The Book'' (1998). *''Biohazard: The Wicked North Sea'' (1998). *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy'' (September 18, 1998). Novelization of the first game. *''Resident Evil: Caliban Cove'' (1999) *''Resident Evil: City of the Dead'' (1999). Novelization of the second game. *''Resident Evil: Underworld'' (1999) *''Resident Evil: Nemesis'' (2000). Novelization of the third game. *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' (2001). Novelization of Code: Veronica. *''Biohazard Rose Blank'' ( March 25, 2002). *''Biohazard To the Liberty'' (March 25, 2002). *''Resident Evil: Zero Hour'' (2004). Novelization of Resident Evil Zero. *''Resident Evil: Genesis'' (2004). Novelization of the first live-action movie. *''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' (2004). Novelization of the second live-action movie. *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007). Novelization of the third live-action movie. *''Biohazard The Umbrella Chronicles'' (December 25, 2007). A two-part novel of Umbrella Chronicles. Comic Books *''Resident Evil'' (April 1996). A single issue comic book series by Marvel Comics, a prologue to the first game. *''Biohazard 2'' (1998). A 60-issue Chinese manhua by SkyWalker. *''Resident Evil: The Official Comic Magazine'' (March 1998). A 5-issue comic book series by WildStorm. *''Biohazard 3: Last Escape'' (1999). A 26-issue Chinese manhua by SkyWalker. *''Biohazard 3: Supplemental Edition''. A 9-issue Chinese manhua. *''Biohazard Code: Veronica'' (2000). A 18-issue Chinese manhua by SkyWalker. Adapted in 2002 to English. *''Resident Evil: Fire and Ice'' (December 2000). A 4-issue comic book by WildStorm. *''Biohazard Zero'' (2002). A 6-issue Chinese manhua by SkyWalker. *''Biohazard Umbrella Chronicles: Prelude to the Fall'' (November 8, 2007). A 2-issue miniseries by Akita Shoten. *''Resident Evil'' (May 2009). A 4-issue comic book by DC Comics, a prologue to Resident Evil 5. *''Resident Evil: The Marhawa Desire'' (June 8, 2012). A 5-issue manga series by Akita Shoten. Licensed by Viz Media to be published in English in 2014-2015. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Capcom Category:Video games